


Run Away With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Also idk the species for the reader, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Canon Queer Character, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, College, Cults, Death, Demisexuality, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Furry, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Poor Life Choices, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Romance, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, bisexual reader, gender neutral reader, including human, like a TON of swearing, male reader - Freeform, so you can be any species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "(Y/N), I want to run away from here." Casey looked into your eyes with this sudden urge in his voice. He took your hands in his paws, feeling your warm palms in his grip, "And I want to do it now," Casey squeezed your hands, "and I want to do it with you." Noticing the trains coming into view as the sound of the horns filled both your ears, feeling his grasp squeezing harder with tears in his eyes, "This is probably stupid, and I'm not sorry for that. I am tired of waiting." Tears fall from his face, "Run away with me!"You have a choice to make. It's now or never.Either you decline his offer, and attend to college like your mother always wanted you to do, going to your dream university. With all you got are your friends and family, but Casey.Or you run away with him, leaving everything else behind, the friends you made, the family you have, and the memories of the town created. But with Casey, starting a whole new life together.
Relationships: Casey Hartley/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. moving to possum springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in the making here, I'm inexperienced with fanfiction. But I promise you, I'm gonna try my best to work it. Thank you for taking the time of reading this, and I hope you enjoy this. Any gender can read this, and you'll go by they/them. This will mostly be of second-person if you're okay with that.

_It was an early September, late summer day. You were 15 years old, starting ninth grade in a new high school, from a new town, from a new district. Your mother was driving into your new neighborhood, searching for the new house on the map of her phone._

"(Y/N), this is a new chapter for both of us! We're gonna finally be starting our own journey!"

_You hated moving, you and your single mother move almost every year when you both had the chance, from fifth grade to now. Reasons why? It's nothing bad... except for the time wherein your last elementary school, a kid called you a "pussy" for being "soft". It was a field trip to a bowling alley, you grabbed the pink bowling ball and threw it at his head. When asked to apologize, "Suck a dick, pussy." Teachers were surprised a fifth-grader could know those words, but last time you checked, children don't learn that from themselves. To parents, babysitters, teachers, or to anyone older and are around children a lot, blame yourselves, pussies._

"Mom, it's nothing, we're just moving like we usually do."

_Or that one time back in seventh grade, where you had these feelings for a crush that sat next to you. Your pre-algebra teacher saw the reoccurring signs between the two of you and proceeded to announce the class, "(Y/N), I see you checking out ****, don't deny that to the class!" Unfortunately, your crush's feelings weren't mutable. You threw a kick from behind your teacher's crotch while he was teaching, making him fall flat on his head. You remembered his scrunching uglyass face, grasping his "fun-sized", "medically tiny" dick in pain. You got an expulsion and went to a special school, with the thought of never seeing your crush ever again. It made you stopped believing in relationships._

"I know. But Possum Springs is gonna be different!"

_Or also that iconic moment where a rumor spread around the whole school, you "insulted" this kid's girlfriend. Of course, it isn't true, but the whole school wanted more. The rumor got it to the boy's head. It was a huge fight down at the cafeteria, but with a cafeteria, there are hand sanitizers. You grabbed a handful of the aloe vera gel, and rubbed the kid's eyes with both hands, drowning in alcohol, making sure it got all over—the irises, pupils, lens. Bonus points for a video of it in a compilation, up on Worldstar titled, "SCHOOL FIGHTS #4 GONE WRONG." Don't worry, the kid's eyes are okay, hand sanitizers can't blind you, at least not completely._

"Well... okay."

_Your mom's side of the family is not known for wealth but had one thing in common. Mom founded a job offer from a city called Possum Springs, but before that, she had to work two. JCPenny, and Wells Fargo. She never had time for relaxing, but if she did, she would spend it all on you. You got called "Momma's kid" by some girl at school before you punched her in the face. You had a stepfather growing up, your real father died of lung cancer. From what you heard from your mother, old dad's a douchebag. Trailer trash, beer belly, sack of shit, douchebag to be specific. She was pressured to marry the old man, an age difference of 23 years._

For a few moments, your mom glanced at your way before her view was back to the road. You had been admiring the dead autumn leaves on the ground, underneath the warm colors of the trees. You seriously hope this town was full of decent people who can mind their own business. Unlike the people back your old neighborhoods.

"Are you okay?"

You turn your attention to Mom. Her gaze was on the road but showed concern in her eyes.

"...yeah." You glanced back the window. The houses were the same as the other, with cute squirrels and pigeons roaming around, and people walking along in the suburbs.

"You missed him, don't you?"

_Your stepfather was a drug dealer. He worked under a businessman with a shit-don't-stink mentality, the one who wears tuxedos and suits. Your dad farms the drugs, while his boss promotes it, his face as the front of the company. It was weird, your father wasn't making much. He would always say he works at some computer programing job, and when the amount of money changes to what he brings home with, he excuses it as another job he had. You and your mother didn't know about the drug dealing, what you both knew was that he was the sweetest lover your mom had, and the amazing dad you never expect to have. He taught you how to fight whenever a kid bothered you, always read nighttime stories to you at bedtime or when you're just sleepy, played the popular video games of what was trending, almost everything a true father can do with his own child. But suddenly, it all stopped when you were in 7th grade._

You held back the tears from running, nodding to your mother. You wished you were in the back passenger seat while your dad could've been driving, and your mom could've been sleeping with her head on his shoulder, just like old times. You guys could've been one family. Your mom placed a hand on your arm.

"I miss him too."

_The autopsy reports show his mangled body was found in an alleyway. The cause of death was multiple shots in the head, chest, and ribcage with a Glock 18. Thankfully, there was proof of his boss being the one behind all of this. In court, you tried so hard to convince the judge and Mom, that you were stable enough to testify. You got to the stand and saw the fucker that killed Dad, looking at you like he didn't kill somebody. Can't take it anymore, you lunged at him. You only got one hit, but it was enough to make him mad. The officers dragged you out of the room, tears streaming down your face, screaming profanity and death threats._

"C-Can we stop talking about him please?"

_The man thankfully was sentenced to prison for life, where he fucking belongs, for drug trafficking and first-degree murder. Your dad's funeral was in your local self righteous church. You always hated that church. They would have these baptisms where they would push your head into some white fancy-looking sink, with cold ass water, probably with dirt and bacteria. You recall kicking the man in the balls who had done that with every kid there, and you were the last one. They would also have gay conversion therapy to any "homosexuals" who "changed" what "god gave them"—"you were born straight and assigned to your birth gender." Not worth mentioning but there was one of the baptists having sex with an underage girl. He talked about this in one of his speeches, "only girls should submit to boys," and "severe punishment is brutal but necessary."_

"I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

_There was your mother's side of the family and your father's side of his family. After hearing those speeches from all of them, you can say that your mother's side was more comforting, you didn't know what dad's family's problem is. When you gave out your speech, you looked back to what your dad said to you._

**_"Hey, kid... what's wrong?"_ **

**_"...nothing."_ **

**_"...Listen. I know it's something. Whatever is it, it's most definitely bothering you, but I don't want to force you to tell me. But since I'm here, do you want a lending ear?"_ **

**_..._ **

**_"The teacher's a jerk."_ **

**_"If you want my opinion, I fully supported that kick. I don't care what your mom says, he deserved it."_ **

**_"It's not just that... I feel like I'm not enough."_ **

**_"Not enough?"_ **

**_"Someone, who I thought was just_ decent _, from the same class told the whole class that I was ugly."_**

**_"And you believe that?"_ **

**_"No, of course not! It just caught me off-guard."_ **

**_"It also caught me off-guard that someone thinks you're ugly?"_ **

**_"I mean, do you think I am?"_ **

**_"Last time I checked, which is right now, I don't need sight to know my child is no 'ugly.'"_ **

**_"...really?"_ **

**_"You don't need any people saying that you're this, or you can do that because you're this. Because you're you."_ **

**_"Of course, I'm me?"_ **

**_"You're missing the point here. If someone called you ugly, it don't matter! It don't matter cuz they are only 'someone!' That 'someone' is not gonna be big in your life, and if that word 'ugly' is gonna be pondered in your mind, then that 'someone' is gonna be 'somebody.' Whereas people like me think otherwise. If the word 'beautiful' is not in your mind right now, then I should be around more. But if no one's gonna fill that spot, let the positive thoughts fill in."_ **

**_"I mean, you're always at your job too much."_ **

**_"...I know. But know this, you are beautiful...now repeat after me, I am beautiful."_ **

**_"I am beautiful!"_ **

**_"Good! Now, who was the person who called my baby ugly?"_ **

"(Y/N)! We're here." You snapped out of your thoughts and look up at the new house.

_'Guess I'll be living here then.'_


	2. a trio of one fox and two cats

_A year after your father's death, it was 2012. You were in eighth grade, you were a C+ student. People would think that's bad because it's a 2.0-2.4 GPA, but who the fuck even cares? You got over your dad's death within a couple of weeks, you still got your mother, and that's what matters._ _But it wasn't until later when you were curious as to what your dad was drug dealing with. Your mother never went home that much, so you try to find why was your dad doing this. You searched everywhere to what secrets you're dad was keeping, but then you opened up that cabinet in your parents' room. There were cannabinoids, opioids, stimulants, hallucinogens, dissociative drugs, and other compounds._

"Are you done?" Your mother asked, her hand rubbing her forehead in exhaustion. You both were unpacking for about an hour—chairs, tables, beds, drawers, everything to make the place feel like home.

"Yeah, just wanna decorate some more though."

"We can do that later, I'm really tired. I hope that's okay?"

You nodded. Your mother went to the living room and laid down on the couch, clearly drained. But you still had energy left, mostly coming from your now empty Redbull. Looking back at it, both of you were going to every gas station, getting snacks and drinks for the ride while getting gas for the car. But for your mom, she wasn't hungry nor thirsty, plus she had to drive on the way here with no naps, so you let her sleep. You run upstairs with a bag of your school supplies, going to your preferred bedroom. You went to sit on your chair, unzipping your backpack, revealing a container of Alprazolam Tablets. Looking at the expiration date, it still has a year to go.

_You were curious. You learned what drugs could do to you, yet you look at them in curiosity and wonder. That movie in health class began the same way, the girl ended up dead, her body was found in the ditch, with terrible makeup covering her figure that attempted to look disfigured or something. It was a terrible movie, awful acting, with the teachers and her parents were trying to show emotion, they look like they're taking a shit. Like as if it would happen in real life...can it? You know a bunch of people from middle school that smoked weed in school bathrooms and drink alcohol at afterparties but never use drugs like these before._

_You see familiar names such as heroin and cocaine, but "Methamphetamine" and "MDMA" and a bunch of other impossible pronounced names that you've never heard before. You knew people that drug deals in shady places at your age of 14. People would be surprised at how young drug dealers and drug users can be, yet people can judge and overlook that. "Kids these days..." Your father's dad always blames on generations under him. In his speech of your father's death, he used his son's death as an excuse to talk shit of 'how these kids are drug-abusing.' Even if that were true, he was the one who raised him. You grabbed a random container..._

...and coughed while opening the lid, pop one up, and swallowed it. You plan on exploring this Possum Springs town. You checked to see your mom sleeping on the couch and opened the front door. Putting the Xanax back in your backpack and grabbing two water bottles, you smelt the cut grass and autumn leaves on your porch. Since it's a new state, you can't wait for high school. Thank god, it isn't the same arrogant kids you kept fighting against almost every year. Your mom said there was a church nearby, said it was friendlier than that other church. Plus, more stores and buildings to explore! Your mom would definitely be mad at you sneaking out, but you came up with an excuse, as someone invited you over for dinner or something.

School starts in five days, so you wonder what upcoming freshmen or any upperclassmen live here. You see some people walking, jogging, and talking to their friends on the sidewalk. Walking past them, you observe them glancing at you, then back to their conversation. _'At least they mind their own fucking business.'_ You walked about a block or two to see the lively neighborhood more bustling with people and animals roaming around. You noticed a group of three behind a grey house, people that seem like your age.

One was a **yellow furred unidentifiable animal**...dog? Coyote? Wolf? Fox? He presents with a school cardigan of what you think is gonna be the same school, you're about to attend to. With blue baggy jeans, covering his fluffy tail, with a black belt that tightens everything together, which at the bottom are his orange tennis shoes. You noticed his smiling snout, prankish green eyes, and pointy furry ears. He has this mischievous vibe to him, but a friendly one at that.

Another was a **navy dark blue cat**. Her dyed bright red messy short hair matched her big blood-colored eyes, her dead eyes that can look right through you. She was dressed in a red sweater that compliments her roundness body, with her grey sweats and... some cheap green-ish knock-off Doc Martins. Her neutral frown shows her bored expression, almost like she wants something to happen. She was the shortest out of the group but gives off more chaotic energy than the rest of them.

The last out of the group was this **orange ginger cat**. You never saw a ginger cat before in person, the cats you know in your life were either black, grey, white, and tabby furred cats. Your old church was always wary of gingers because of the stereotype, that gingers are always horny. He wore all black, black sweatshirt, black jeans, and black converse. It didn't really match his color palette of ginger fur and green eyes, but it works in his favor of showing dark and light colors of his figure. Being the tallest out of the group, he was really handsome, even with his two whiskers on each of his cheek.

You never see a friend group that's diverse in appearance. People from your old schools segregate themselves by species, sometimes by color. Seeing the three up close is like seeing a movie friend triangle, unrealistic and no third wheel. You did have friends, tolerable ones, but you weren't close to them. You were scared of being betrayed, though starting high school, you _need_ a group. Hearing a lot of stories, you need to fit in somewhere, whether the stoners or the outcasts. Looking at the threesome, from an unpopular kid point of view, these people seem _too cool_ for you. They look so carefree and troublesome, you assumed they're the clowns and troublemakers of the school that thinks their own opinion matters. They're so fucking perfect it's fucking disgusting.

And to thought, you could make friends before high school starts.

"Fucking forget it." You sighed to yourself, walking past the majestic trio. If they don't have a third wheel and you joined them, you believe _for sure_ , they would make you the fourth wheel.


	3. meeting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fricking hate firefox, I had to wrote this three times because firefox keeps crashing.  
> (I use FireFox more because it's faster for me, but I AM ABOUT to turn to microsoft edge if firefox won't cooperate w/ me -insert mad emoji-. but also Google tracks my crap and im paranoid (I USE A WINDOWS LAPTOP YALL).)

"Isn't that the same person who had a drug-dealing dad?" Mae glanced at MC walking into the city part of Possum Springs.

The ginger cat, Casey, glanced at them walking into the city before disappearing from his view, "How would you know?"

"There have been articles about it, it was a huge thing back then. 'Kid lunged at drug dealing dad's murderer that happens to be his boss.'"

Gregg jumped up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of MC, "We should go say hi!?"

Mae looked back at him, "We don't know them. What if they're a pedo bear that feasts on children and their vehicle is an ice cream truck?"

"Or a CIA cop that goes undercover as a kid, checking if people are drug dealing?" Gregg added.

"You said there were articles about them though?"

"Media always fake stuff all the time."

"Okay but that doesn't mean we can introduce ourselves?" Gregg said, "Would love to meet a CIA cop."

"Or a _pedo_." Mae rolled her eyes.

"They're new, we should." Casey shrugged, "What's their name?"

Gregg shouted, "(Y/N) (L-something!"

"They moved in next door from mine." Mae added, "My mom wanted to invite their family over from dinner. I'll probably sneak out when that happens."

"Kinda bitchy thing to do Mae."

"I don't care. We don't know the-"

"Guys, I have an idea. Let's follow them!" The fox suggested.

"Why not? We don't know them so let's stalk them!" The male cat smiled, making Mae mumble under her breath.

* * *

_You called a friend, who called a cousin, who called a friend, who called a brother. After talking to almost everyone from school, you found someone who you could buy drugs from. He didn't have the first name to go by but you called him by his last name, "Hartley." It was unusual that you were close to him more than friends at school. But you both have something in common that they don't._

"Can I get the strawberry smoothie, and a coke. I'll want the number 3, the double mac and cheese hamburger with a meal... And for dessert, can I get the chocolate stuffing Oreo filling cheesecake please?"

"Would you like water with that?"

"Nah, I already brought my own, but then again, iced wat—actually, sweetened iced tea does sound good right about now!"

"I'll be with the drinks in a minute." The server walked away into the small kitchen from the right of the diner.

You went to the **CLICK•CLACK•DINER** , a prefabricated "rail-car" diner that serves pizzas, pierogis, dumplings, the fancy fast food things. Inside had an Art Deco aesthetic with walls filled photos of patrons drinking, and pictures of old people and the past with a vintage filter. You've seen the reviews on Yelp, the place got an okay rating. "This place has ambience!!!!", "The seats are comfy.", "The food is terrible but it's got charm.'

"Here are your drinks." The server brings out a cup of cola, a cup of water, and a pink smoothie on your table, all of which had metal straws in them.

"Thanks!" You picked the smoothie to drink first and grabbed the straw, drinking the shit out of it, feeling that brain freeze breaking your head, filling your warm heart with ice-cold regret.

_Hartley was a 19-year-old, fresh out of high school who sells drugs to drug users from elementary students to celebrities. He told you so many stories about people overdosing on these illegal drugs he's selling, thankfully throughout your whole eighth-grade year to now, you didn't overdose. You knew your boundaries and your comfort zones, but you're afraid of getting to that point. And when it does come and somehow you would survive... You hoped it doesn't have come to that._

When the server came with your food, it was steaming hot. As you took the first bite out of that double mac and cheese hamburger, it was like Jesus was in the building.

'Instead of bashing people's identity, they should've talked about this wonderful resource called food.' Referring to the church, you take another bite, feeling the cheese and the patty with the buns all together, the crunchiness of the lettuce and the juiciness of the tomato and pickles... But it doesn't take first place of McDonald's fillet-o-fish. What struck you is the smoothie. It was fresh, it did cost you multiple brain freezes but filling your mouth with the fruity juices as the ice melts in your mouth, it's like falling in love. But that love lasted when you finished the whole glass. You were full already from mostly drinking the liquids, you're gonna have to make it to go, maybe give the leftovers to your mom.

You were about to take the last sip of your water when you remembered to text Hartley! You got out your phone and to "Messages", tapping the name _**my boi hartley**_ next to a picture you got from the internet of some cat, clearly photoshoped (you think) of them giving a middle finger. You read your last conversation with him.

* * *

5:21 PM

69%█▌

  
_my boi hartley_

**Sat, Sept 1** , 10:10 PM

(Y/N) ion want anything bad happen to  
you you know this

  
do you know any people in possum  
springs though???

cuz im screwed if i have to go to  
high school without  
knowinganyyyoneee

there's my cousin that's your age, but  
ion really know him that well

maybe you can be friends w him?

ig

what other kinds of people you know?

theres a person deals like me

but i rather you stick w me cuz  
of the things he does

hesnot functional like me,  
we work under the same  
person so ik

you have your bike right?

Yeah?

then you can bike at my apartment then  
without him killi you

okay, what would he do?

shoot people when they give the money  
and steal all there money

o damn

i don't want you to let yourself with  
bad people (y/n)

AWWWW thanks,

im actually happy that your my friend

people suck here not uou ofc  
so im happy for leaving

i wish you would come with me

i haveto be here (y/n), but you know where im at

well anyone else?

theres this person i know, i think names Ed,

smth thats like the name Ed but differe

eddie

edd

deid

somth like that

do you know them?

just a name iknowthat correlates to the town

see i know some hard words

Correlate

lmao hartley that's not even a hard word

hey im still learning

lol k

gtg my mom called

k

* * *

Hartley never told you about his family that much, you asked him before but he dismissed it, saying it was nothing and that it didn't matter. But he mentioned his cousin, the same age as you that you can 'be friends with.' You just hoped high school is normal. Normal classes, normal teachers, normal students, normal homework, normal high school.

You texted him back, _**hey im here in possum springs bicth!!!!!**_

"THAT'S THEM!!!!!"

"Sir, can you please calm down."

You looked up to see the same trio all in one, with the fox that was confronted by a server.


End file.
